Faith
by Awal612
Summary: This is my first FanFic, please be kind, but this is something I've had rolling in my mind. It is my take on the Jake Paternity storyline/Jason and Elizabeth staying apart. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Faith

**Chapter 1**

Faith.

One simple word. It means everything to these two people.

Jason had faith that Elizabeth didn't do anything to their son, and Elizabeth had faith that Jason would find Jake.

It didn't take long after Jason found out that Jake was kidnapped that he got Diane on the phone. He needed to be released on bail, the sooner the better. That night, she made it happen.

Jason's POV

Thank god Diane got me released, but why was Maureen interested in talking to me?

She had to tell me she heard a baby crying, she found Jake.

Finally I get to hold my son. I am bringing him back to Elizabeth, his mother. I can not wait for her to have him back, to see her face light up and for her to smile.

Elizabeth was just sitting on her couch, reading to Cameron. She heard the door open and turned around. There was Jason, holding their son, beaming at her. She couldn't believe it, there was Jason with their son. He found their son, she knew he would and she was so grateful.

"Jason, you brought him home," she started to cry.

"Yeah," it was all he could say.

"Thank you so much, you brought our son home!"

"I know, I had to find him, I wouldn't rest until he was back in your arms."

"Thank you."

She was staring into his eyes. All she wanted to do was kiss him. She had to, and that what she did. Standing there looking into Jason's eyes, Elizabeth stood on her tip-toes and kissed Jason. He hugged her and kissed her back with all the love he had, for her, for Jake and for Cameron.

"Jason," she started, "Who had Jake?"

"One of the guests from Everyday Hero's, she saw you in the park and wanted another chance at taking care of a baby, Maureen heard Jake crying on the phone and told me. She helped me get him back."

"Ok, well, since this has nothing to do with your business, I've been thinking…."

"Elizabeth, you know I love you, whatever it is you can tell me."

"I love you too Jason, I think we should be a family. I don't want to be alone anymore. I think it would better if we were together than apart. And this had nothing to do with business, so it just shows that anything can happen, and it doesn't always get back to your business."

"Elizabeth, there is nothing more I want that to be with you. To be with you everyday, to see our son grow up, to have Cameron as a son, all of you, all three of you are important to me and I will do anything and everything to protect you. I want you to know that."

"I know Jason, I love you more than anything and I can't think of anyone else to protect our family better than you." Elizabeth said freely.

"Elizabeth, you have to be sure about this, once everything comes out, there is no taking it back. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, I've never been more sure Jason; I want you and our family together."

"Our family, I like the sound of that."

"Me too." Elizabeth smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elizabeth was waiting. She needed to tell Lucky she wanted a divorce and that Jake was Jason's son. The boys were with Jason. She dropped them off at his penthouse earlier while Lucky was at work. She wanted Cameron and Jason to get to know each other, and wanted Jason to bond with his son. Lucky walked in the door.

"Hey!"

"Hi, Lucky, we need to talk." She stated plainly.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong, did something happen?"

"No, well, yes, nothing bad though. I wanted to tell you myself," Elizabeth continued "Last summer when I found you with Maxie, I found a friend who was able to help me when I had no where else to go. That was Jason. He had just found Sam with Rick,"

"What? You went to Jason?!"

"Let me finish. Jason and I have been friends for a long time and we were both hurting. We made love that night. That was the night Jake was conceived, Jake is Jason's son."

"You lied to me? You let me think Jake was mine? All this time?" Lucky was pacing, not believing the words Elizabeth just spoke to him.

"I'm sorry Lucky. I didn't want to hurt you. It was one night, and you wanted to get clean and I didn't want to hurt you. I know you don't want to hear this, but that night made me realize what I want and who I love."

"You don't love me do you?" It was the only thing he could manage to say in that moment.

"Lucky, I love you, I have for a long time, but I am not in love with you. I can not be in a marriage with someone I am not in love with."

"Do you love him?"

There was silence, she couldn't answer the question.

"Elizabeth, ANSWER ME!" He needed to know, he was now getting angry.

"Yes," she got out meekly.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Elizabeth left. This is why she didn't want the boys here; she wanted a clean get away if there was a problem. She honestly didn't want to hurt Lucky, but she wasn't in love with him anymore. She was totally in love with Jason, and she probably has been for years and just wouldn't admit it to herself. Elizabeth went right to the penthouse. She walked in quietly, not hearing anything.

There it was. Jason was lying on the couch, asleep with Jake lying on this chest. Cameron was sprawled out on the floor, they were all napping. All of her precious men. She quietly walked up to Jason and placed a kiss on his lips. He awoke.

"Mmm,"

"Hi" she said.

"Hi, how'd it go?" he asked.

"How about we put Jake in the pack and play and go upstairs, I don't want to wake them."

"Ok," Jason got up, laid Jake in the playpen and walked upstairs behind Elizabeth.

"So what happened?" he was curious.

"It actually went better than I though, I told him about that August night, and Jake. I didn't exactly get out that I wanted a divorce, but I don't think he will put up a fight."

"That's amazing. Can I get Diane to get paperwork started to have Jake's birth certificate changed?"

"Of course, I was going to call her as soon as I got a chance."

Jason just leaned in and kissed her. It caught her completely off guard. She didn't fight it though. He backed her up against the wall and deepened the kiss. He pressed his body against hers. She pushed him away for a breath.

"Jason?"

"Yes."

"Make love to me."

Jason picked her up and carried her to their room. The pink room, Brenda's room, the room they shared that one August night. He continued to kiss her. He broke the kiss one time.

"What about the boys downstairs?"

"As long as you are quite, Cameron will be out for another hour or so and as long as Jake doesn't wake up crying, it will be fine. Jason, just make love to me."

He continued to press himself against her. He couldn't get close enough. His had traced up from her hip and cupped her breast and back down the hem of her shirt. He lifted her into a sitting a position and took off her shirt, she followed and took off his too. He laid her back down, with his hand behind her head. His kissed her with all the passion he had. He kissed down the top of her jeans and unbuttoned them. He went down to her feet and pulled off her jeans. As he was standing he took off his own pants and boxer briefs. All that was left was her bra and panties. He kissed back up her leg and stopped at her hip. He took off the last barrier between them and pressed himself against her. As he kissed her, he unclasped her bra and removed it.

Jason entered slowly not wanting to hurt her, but also not wanting to waste this moment. This time he wanted to lover her. He knew that they didn't have a lot of time, but he wanted to make the most of what they had. That afternoon, Jason made sweet love to Elizabeth.

As they laid in the after glow which was all love, "Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Move in with me? I don't want to confuse the boys, but I can not live another night without you here with me and I know its not a house with a yard, but we can find one as soon as possible and I just want to be with you and the boys all the time, as much time as I can get with you."

"Yes! Yes Jason, I want that too. I am so happy!"

"Mommy?!" Cameron cried from downstairs.

"And life beings" Elizabeth giggled, "I'll get him, you get dressed."

That is how it began. A wonderful life together; Jason, Elizabeth, Cameron and Jake, one big, happy, family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Cam! How was your nap? Did you have fun with Jason?" his mother asked.

"Jason was SO much fun! He told me he has a real motorcycle! Isn't that awesome mommy?!"

"That is really cool Cam! I already knew Jason had a motorcycle, he used to take me out on it all the time."

"Really?! Mommy, you never told me that!!"

"I know Cam. Listen, I've got a big grown up question for you."

"Okay."

"Cam, Mommy and Jason love each other and how would you feel about living with Jason me, and your brother Jake, here until we find a new house to live in?"

Cam just looked at him mom, pondering the question.

"What about daddy?"

"Well Cam, I've know daddy for a long time and we have always been friends, but we aren't going to live together anymore."

"Ok."  
"So is living here with Jason ok?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah!! Jason is awesome! We can play bikes and Chuggin' Charlie!"

Jason was listening at the top of the stairs. He was so happy to see his family finally together, but he also had something bigger to deal with; murder charges. He couldn't believe he just got a family and now he was going to have to deal with Ric and all of the bullshit that went along with him. 'How am I going to get out of this one?' he thought to himself. 'Time to call Diane.'

Jason had set up a meeting with Diane for that evening at the coffeehouse. He wasn't going to bring any of this near his family. He just had to tell Elizabeth everything that he could and hope that he didn't leave after everything that they had already been through.

Elizabeth was just putting the boys down for a nap as Jason walked in to the room they had decided the boys could share until they found a house of their own.

"Elizabeth, when you're done, can we talk?"

"Of course, let me just get Jake down."

Finally ten minutes later Jake was taking his afternoon nap.

"Hey Jase, what's up?" she asked.

"We need to talk, seriously about something."

"Jason, you're scaring me, what's going on?"

"I don't want you to be scared. I am always going to protect you and our children, but I am only out on bail, I think you know this in the back of your mind, but this is something I need to deal with and it could get ugly and it could happen fast. I just want you to be prepared for everything that is going to happen."

"Oh," she didn't even know what to think in this moment. 'What am I going to do, I just got Jason back and now he is going away, what did I do?' she thought to herself.

"Elizabeth, I am meeting with Diane tonight to discuss my defense and to see if she can get the charges dropped, but I need you to not go anywhere without Max and Milo, they are going to be your guards. Also, I want you to know I am going to do everything I can to come home to you."

"I know," she just stared at the floor; she didn't want him to see her starting to cry.

He lifted her chin with his had. It was the first time in this conversation that their eyes met. Her eyes were all watery; she hadn't yet let a tear drop from her eye, until Jason looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered in the world, besides their children of course.

He couldn't stand to see her so sad. He leaned in and kissed her. He didn't put pressure into making it more of a kiss. It was a kiss of love, of understand and telling her that he loved her and was going to come her tonight. The kiss broke and Elizabeth looked at Jason.

"Jason, I know that you can't talk about it, but if there is something I need to know to protect the children and myself please tell me. I don't want you to go to prison, I just got you back and I don't know what I would do if you went away."

"Shhh, it's ok, I have a great lawyer and we are going to make sure that I come home to you. I can not make any promises, but I will do my best. Do you know that?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I am going to meet Diane at the coffeehouse after we put the boys down, I wanted to be here for bedtime tonight, get into a routine with you and the boys."

"I would like that, and I know they will too."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too Jason."

They just sat there until the boys woke up and enjoyed the rest of the day before bedtime. It was a great day for all.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason meets Diane at the Coffeehouse after he and Elizabeth put the boys to bed for the night

**Chapter 4**

Jason meets Diane at the Coffeehouse after he and Elizabeth put the boys to bed for the night. He told Elizabeth not to wait up, but knew she would anyway.

"Diane thanks for meeting me so late."

"No problem Jason, this is why you and Sonny pay me so much."

"Okay, so let's get started. What do I need to not go to prison? How am I going to get out of this?"

"Well Jason one thing we do have on our side is that Alcazar's body has not been found. If I can somehow prove that since there is no body that he can not be proved dead that is probably where we will win. If there is some evidence that can prove Alcazar is alive that would even help us too."

"Okay so is there anything we need to go over? I know what I am supposed to do, but what about witnesses and what should I expect in court?"

"The soon we get a court date the better, the more ill-prepared Ric will be, that's important. Also, I do not think any witnesses will help our case, more of how can I discredit Ric's witnesses. Also, just do your thing, no outbursts in court"

"Alright, thanks Diane. Let me know when to be there. Goodnight."

"Night Jason."

Jason drove home that night calm but not entirely happy. He knew this was going to be a battle and it was going to be difficult for Elizabeth to deal with. He hated putting her through this. He was going to have to prepare her for the un-prepareable. 'Maybe I should ask her to take a leave of absence from GH? I don't think she would like that but it would keep her and the boy's safe, during the trail at least.'

Jason pulled into the garage and took the elevator up to the penthouse. He tried to be quite, he knew Elizabeth would be asleep on the couch and that's exactly where he found her, curled up on the couch with a blanket. She tried her best to stay awake for him, but playing with the boys all day tired her out, it tired him out too. He picked her up and she awoke slightly.

"I tired to stay awake."

"I know, its okay, go back to sleep I'm taking you upstairs."

She snuggled closer and he carried her up the stairs and they went to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Elizabeth was awakened by something sitting on her. She opened one eye to see Cameron sitting on her giggling and she sees Jason standing in the doorway of their room holding Jake.

"Good Morning boys, did I miss something? Why are you all standing here staring at me?"

"Cause you're pweety mommy!"

"Aww Cam, that's so sweet. All my handsome guys are here when I wake up; this day is off to the right start."

"Good, I'm glad because we made breakfast downstairs and Aunt Emily is coming to take the boys to the park soon."

"I didn't know Aunt Emily was coming."

"I know, I called her this morning and asked her. I wanted to talk to you about the t-r-i-a-l without the boys; we have a lot to talk about."

"Oh. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just want to make sure we are on the same page with everything. Why don't we take the boys downstairs for breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

Elizabeth got up and put on her robe. She and Jason fed the boys and we finishing just as Emily walked in the door. Jason was quick to tell her thanks and that he appreciated her babysitting today. She and the boys left quickly and that made Elizabeth a little nervous.

"Jason? Is everything really okay? I mean you got them out of here fast? Is there something I should know?"

"Don't get so nervous. Is it such a bad thing that I asked my sister to watch the boys because I wanted to have a special day with you? Go take a shower, get ready; we are going for a ride."

"Really?!"

"Yes! Now hurry, the soon we leave the longer the ride."

Elizabeth ran up the stairs in a hurry. She didn't want to miss a minute of the ride. They hadn't been out on his bike in so long. She was just so excited. Little did she know what Jason had planned for that day.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: sorry for the delay, I was on vacation and then I was sick

Author's note: sorry for the delay, I was on vacation and then I was sick. Let's get this story back on track!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Chapter 5:

Once Jason got on the open road he let the bike rip, he went as fast as he knew he could with Elizabeth on the back. She held him so tight, just like old times and even laughed like she used to.

Jason took the long and winding roads that were familiar to both the people on the bike. Finally Jason started to slow down and turned off the road.

Elizabeth smiled when she realized where Jason was taking her. She hadn't been here in so long, and she was glad it was Jason who she was back here with. This place was their place, with anyone else, it had no meaning; the bridge to nowhere.

Jason let Elizabeth get off the bike first, he turned the bike off and also got off and followed Elizabeth to the bridge.

"Thank you for taking me here," Elizabeth finally said, "it's been so long since I've been here."

"I know I haven't been here since the last time I was here with you. When I thought about what we could do today, this is where I wanted it to start."

"Jason, you always know the right things to do and say," she said hugging him tight.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something, I know we just moved into together and the boys are still adjusting, and we need to find a new and secure house, but I was thinking we could get married….before summer was over," Jason just waited for her response, unsure of how she would react.

"Are you sure about this, I mean, we both just got out of long term relationships and we are just getting out act together. We are still figuring out what it's like to live together and be together in all of out free time…" Elizabeth was unsure, "don't get me wrong Jason, there is nothing else I would want to do than marry you. I love you Jason, with my whole heart I just don't want to make any of the wrong decisions."

"I know Elizabeth. I love you too and I just don't want to wait. I love you so much and it was so hard to be without you, I just don't want to miss another minute without you as my wife. It would mean so much to me and I just want us and Cam and Jake to be one happy family, forever."

"Well, if you're sure, I'm sure. Let's do it. Let's get married," Elizabeth said smiling.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Yes!"

Jason hugged her, picked her up and spun her around. He couldn't have been happier and he couldn't be in a better place. His life was finally falling into place. The only thing was the trial looming in the back of his mind.

"Okay, so now that we've talked about this, let me do this the right way."

Jason backed away from Elizabeth and took a box out of his pocket. He got down on one knee. "Elizabeth, I love you and I have loved you for so long. You've always been my friend, ever since that night we met at Jake's. You've always had my heart; I was just too blind to see it. You are the one for me, you make my days better and brighter, you gave me the greatest gift, out son and a beautiful family. You make me the happiest man alive. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes yes yes!" Elizabeth said excitedly.

Jason got up and placed the beautiful ring on Elizabeth's finger. A beautiful princess cut ruby, a reflection of the red glass Jason had given Elizabeth so many years ago, with a diamond and white gold band. It was just the right size, not to big to Elizabeth and her tiny hands. He pulled her close and gave Elizabeth the best kiss, the first engaged kiss.

"Jason this was such a great start to my day. What else to you have planned?" She asked slyly.

"Well I was thinking of taking you to lunch at Kelly's and you can have the soup. Then we have the afternoon all to ourselves, what do you want to do this afternoon?"

"That sounds like a good plan, let's go back to the penthouse after lunch, I have a few things I want to show you."

"Really? What could you want to show me?" Jason pried.

"Well, you will just have to wait and find out." Elizabeth said as she started walking toward the bike.

The ride back to town was an amazing one. Jason once again went fast because that's what Elizabeth loved. They arrived at Kelly's and it was after the normal lunchtime rush so they had the place all to themselves. They enjoyed their late lunch and cuddled in the corner table and ate their lunch. Then they went back to the penthouse.

Jason opened the door and allowed Elizabeth in the door before him.

"So what is it you have to show me?" Jason asked eagerly.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," and Elizabeth ran up the stairs.

Elizabeth ran up the stairs into the master bedroom, the one she was currently sharing with Jason. She opened up her suitcase and started throwing things all over the place, digging for exactly what she was looking for. She finally found it, at the bottom of the suitcase and everything else was all over the room, which she would clean up later. She ran into the adjoining bathroom and changed into her new lingerie and high heels.

"Jason? Are you ready?" Elizabeth yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Yes."

"Okay, close your eyes!"

"Their closed, he lied."

Elizabeth started down the stairs trying not to click her shoes on the wood floor. Elizabeth got to the turn in the landing and saw Jason watching her with his mouth agape.

"Jason, your eyes are supposed to be closed!" she said and she made her way down the rest of the stairs.

Jason had no response.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Elizabeth asked playing coy.

"Huh? What? I didn't know this is what you had to show me."

"I know, it's my surprise to you. You got the marriage proposal and I get to seduce you." Elizabeth stated matter of factly.

"Okay, I like where this is going," he said and he started to approach her.

"No no no, you sit, in the chair."

"Ok," he said as he sat down in the chair that looked at the fireplace.

Elizabeth straddled him and began to kiss him. She already had way less clothes on than he did and took off his shirt almost immediately. She was giving him the greatest pleasure he'd ever had. He had sex with other women, but it was nothing like making love with Elizabeth. It was something he could never get tired of.

That afternoon they had passionate love all afternoon. It began in the chair, then on the couch and the pool table. He carried Elizabeth up the stairs to their bedroom, where she cleared off the bed of her clothes she threw around before. He picked her up and laid her down gently on the bed. They made love again and as they were basking in the afterglow, the phone rang. It was Emily.

"Hey Jase."

"Hey Em, what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I am loading up the boys to bring them back to you."

"Ok, Thanks Em."

"Ok, bye"

"Emily is bringing the boys home now, they should be here in about 15/20 minutes."

"Mmmhmm."

"Are you tired baby?"

"Mmmm."

"Okay, you rest, I'll get the boys. Get up when you're ready."

Jason got up and got dressed. He shut the bedroom door on his way downstairs.

Emily dropped off the boys and left to leave her big brother with his two wonderful children.

Jason had a wonderful evening playing with the boys.

Elizabeth eventually came down and made them all dinner and they had a quite evening. Elizabeth and Jason put the children to bed and went to bed then themselves. It was a long, tiring day for everyone.

Coming soon…Jason's trial!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Chapter 6****:**

Jason was waiting in his office for Diane. Today was the day before the start of his trial and they needed to get their act together. Diane was a great attorney and Jason had all the confidence in her, but he was still nervous, he had a family now and wanted to get back to them. He couldn't leave them before their life together even began.

Just then Diane entered.

"Good morning Jason," Diane said.

"Hey Diane. Are you ready?" He asked nervously.

"Am I ready?! Jason I am your lawyer, I am always prepared for any situation. I am most certainly going to use all my skills to get you acquitted from these charges," Diane spoke confidently.

"Good. I have a family now and they need me."

"I know I am going to do everything in my power that you do not go to prison Jason."

"Ok, so what do I need to do?" Jason asked.

"Well, for starters, you are most definitely going to keep your temper under control. Whatever Ric says, you can not show that it gets to you. You just need to keep your cool. Also, if there is a witness on the stand and the questioning is not going in our favor you can not react, let me handle it in the cross examination," Diane said.

"No problem, I do have a question though. Although some people know, the whole town does not yet know about Elizabeth and I. Should she come to the trail, or should she stay home, can she go to work? Do I get someone to watch the boys so they don't have to go to daycare?"

"I think it would be best if Elizabeth wasn't there, at least for today. Opening statements are the most entertaining and I don't know what mud Ric is going to sling tomorrow. Also, I think it would be best if Elizabeth and the boys just went about their normal routine, you should show nothing has changed. But if she can not work and keep her mind there, maybe it would be best if she stays home, an unfocused nurse is just asking for trouble."

"Ok, I'll talk to her tonight. Thank you Diane, you are going to do a great job," Jason said as he got up.

"No problem, that's what you pay me the big bucks for…and to buy lots of pretty shoes!" Diane said excitedly.

"Bye Diane," Jason said no amused.

Jason went home a little early that day. He knew Elizabeth and the boys wouldn't be home yet so he decided to surprise her and pick them all up from the hospital that afternoon.

Jason got off the elevator at the 10th floor, the floor Elizabeth was assigned to this week, and there she was working on a chart as he exited. She was facing the other way so she did not see him approach the nurse's hub.

"You know scrubs are so sexy, you should wear them at home, I'm getting turned on here just looking at you," Jason whispered.

"What?!" Elizabeth didn't realize it was Jason and was nervous. "Jason, I didn't notice it was you! What are you doing here?"

"I got out of work early and I just thought I would pick you and the boys up. When do you get off?"

"Actually, I just picked up a double tonight, but I am going to go on break so we can get the boys and you can take them home."

"What time are you going to get off tonight?" Jason asked disappointed.

"Around 11, unless I get pulled into a surgery, it might be even later. I'm sorry; I didn't know you would be doing this."

"Elizabeth I understand you want to work, but I have more than enough money for anything and everything, stop working yourself so hard, let me take care of you and the boys," Jason pleaded. He knew Elizabeth working double shifts all the time was not helping, and with the trail just beginning it was only going to get worse.

"Jason, I know what you want to do for me, but I like my job and its how I supported the boys and I for a long time, I don't want to give it up."

"So just cut back, go to part-time. Work a few days a week and spend the weekend's home with the boys and me. Elizabeth, please."

"Ok, I'll think about it. Let's go pick up the boys."

"Thank you," He said as he kissed her temple and took her hand and they walked to the elevators hand in hand.

Jason took the boys home and stopped at Kelly's on the way home for dinner. It was Cam's favorite place, they got take out. After dinner Jason gave both boy's a bath and read them 3 stories, at Cam's "one more please!" Then the two boys were sound asleep. Jason went back downstairs and waited for Elizabeth to come home. He really needed to talk to her.

At 10:45pm, Jason got a text message from Elizabeth: "Sry babe, surgery, wont b home 4 awhile, don't wait up"

"Great," Jason muttered.

Jason was dozing on the couch when he heard a key in the door and he sat up quickly. Elizabeth was trying to be quite as she entered the penthouse. What a change this was from the Spencer house.

"Hey," Jason greeted.

"Hey, I thought you would be in bed, I told you not to wait up Jason," Elizabeth said motherly.

"I know, but I wanted to see you and I wanted to talk to you and tell you I love you."

"That's sweet. I love you too Jason." Elizabeth gave him a hug.

"How was your meeting with Diane today?" Elizabeth asked, breaking the silence.

"It was good, that's what I wanted to talk to you about actually," Jason waited for her response, and he didn't get one. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"No, why?" she asked.

"Well, the trail starts tomorrow"

"Why didn't you tell me! I wouldn't have worked so late and I would be able to go with you! Jason!!" Elizabeth cut him off.

"I know that's why I didn't tell you. Diane advised that you do not come. She doesn't know what Ric is going to do and she said it would be better if you weren't there and I think she's right," Jason said hesitantly.

"So you don't want me there? You don't want my support? You don't want me to be there for you?!" She asked angrily.

"No, that's not what I'm saying Elizabeth. I know you support me and I know you are there for me and you are always putting me and the boys first, which is why I asked Diane her opinion because I want to put you first. I want you there believe me, but she had a point. Who knows what Ric is going to say and I don't want you to hear him saying bad things about me. I know it will make you upset and I don't want to see you like that," Jason said approaching her trying to hug her.

"Okay, I don't like this, but if its best that's what I'll do," she said sadly.

"Elizabeth I don't want you to be sad. I am just doing what is best for you and for us. I love you and I want us to get married and to raise our children together."

"I love you too," Elizabeth replied.

"Okay, let's go to bed, big day tomorrow."

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Author's note: I do not know much about courtroom procedure and lawyers and all that stuff, but I will do my best with what I have to work with and I hope it works out for the story and for your enjoyment.

**Chapter 7****:**

_The Morning of the Trail: Morgan/Webber Household_

Elizabeth got up when she heard Jake whimpering. She didn't want to get up, but she also wanted to let Jason sleep, it was a big day after all. So Elizabeth got up and got Jake and fed him. Then Cameron got up and she made him breakfast. They were having a nice quite morning, just the Webbers in Penthouse 3.

Jason woke up and searched the bed, Elizabeth wasn't there.

'She must already be up with the boys,' he thought to himself.

Jason did not want this day to happen. This was the beginning which could end his current state of happiness. Jason got himself out of bed and into the shower. He took a long and hot shower to try and take away the tension already forming in his body. He got out and threw on some sweats just to run downstairs and get some breakfast and say good morning to his family.

Jason crept down the stairs and snuck into the kitchen to surprise Elizabeth. He got behind Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good Morning sunshine," he whispered in his ear. Elizabeth smiled.

"Good Morning yourself," she said back while cleaning up from breakfast.

"I just wanted to come and tell you that everything will be okay and you shouldn't worry today. Court is going to be court and I'll be home tonight, we can have dinner and bedtime with the boys and have alone time for us," Jason suggested. Elizabeth turned around and contemplated what Jason said.

"Well, since you don't want me there I'm just going play with the boys today and feed them dinner and then I was thinking about going out with the girls to Jake's tonight," Elizabeth said. She still didn't like the fact that she wasn't going to court today. All she wanted to do was support Jason and show that she was strong and could handle the life, but 'that isn't allowed' she thought to herself.

"Elizabeth, why are you being like this, Diane thought it was best if you didn't come today and I agree, its just going to put you in a bad mood and I will be in a bad mood and then I will have no one the make me happy when I get home. I want to be able to come home tonight and tell you what happened and you can tell me what you did with the boys and it will make me feel better. Please, just let me handle this so I can come home to our family," Jason was upset, he didn't want Elizabeth to be upset, but he also want to protect her and the boys.

"Okay, I will be here all day and we'll do what you want tonight, but don't expect me to be happy about it," Elizabeth stated plainly.

"Thank you, I promise I will make it up to you," Jason tried to get Elizabeth to turn around and at least give him a hug, but she wasn't budging from cleaning up.

Jason turned around and walked up the stairs. This was not how he was hoping to start his day. He was hoping to find Elizabeth still in bed and to have a nice quite breakfast with his family, but that was not happening, this morning was turning out horrible, what would the rest of the day bring? Jason could only hope the day would be better.

_Elizabeth's POV_

Why does it have to be this way? I knew today was going to be shitty, but now Jason and I are arguing and I can not see how this day could get better. I have to sit home wondering all day what is happening and worry. Great, I just won't think about it. I'll get the boys ready, go to the park, Kelly's for lunch, Cam's favorite and then we'll come back here watch some Chuggin' Charlie and have a nice afternoon here. I won't be able to think about what's going on with the trial; it will not even cross my mind.

"Okay, I'm leaving now," Jason said, bringing Elizabeth out of her own thoughts.

"Jason, wait," Elizabeth paused, "I want to apologize, I'm sorry for this morning, I don't mean to be such a crabapple, but I just don't want to lose you and this trial can really do that to us, and we've only just started, and I don't know what I would do without you. I am going to try not to worry. Diane is a great lawyer and I know you are in good hands. So good luck today and I'll see you for dinner tonight," Elizabeth rambled.

"It's okay baby. I love you too. I'll try to call during lunch and say Hi, and I'll be home tonight. I love you; see you later, Bye boys!" Jason gave each boy and kiss and Elizabeth and hug and a passionate kiss goodbye.

_Courthouse/Courtroom_

Jason met Diane in the hallway outside the courtroom. Ric was already inside and Diane thought it would show a united front if they entered together. It was all about how you played your cards, she told him. Everything about this trial was going to be analyzed, from attire to attitudes to supports and witnesses and most of all opening statements. This would all set the tone for the most important trial of the year, not to mention, the biggest trial of Diane's career.

"Jason, you look good this morning, are you ready?" Diane asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, let's just get this over with," Jason said plainly.

"Alright, we'll let's go in and get this thing started. Take a deep breath Jason, this is going to be a long day," Diane started walking into the courtroom.

Ric was already sitting at the prosecution table and was still jotting down notes on his paper, some last minute attention grabbers to his opening statement. 'Well, isn't this unexpected, he's still working' Diane thought to herself. Diane did not want to start anything before the trial began so she kept her mouth shut, it would only hurt Jason's case if she said something now. 'Let's keep all the balls in our court,' she thought.

Jason and Diane sat down at the defense table and Diane took out all of her necessities for the morning. Her pen and paper and her opening statement, so she could read it over a few times before the judge entered. Diane really thought they had a good opportunity to show Jason's not guilty in the trail, even though she wasn't sure herself if Jason was not guilty or actually guilty. Jason paid her good money for defense though, and that's what she would give him, the best defense money could buy.

The bailiff entered and ordered, "All Rise."

Everyone stood and the judge entered.

"You may be seated," the judge spoke.

This judge was the wildcard of the trail. The honorable David M.

He was in his fifties, democrat, which definitely helped the defense, Caucasian, and a long upstanding record in the court system. A graduate of Harvard law, Summe Cum Laude, began his career as a lawyer in New York City and soon became a legal genius. This led to his appointment to judge early, in his middle forties and was now know to hold his courtrooms in the highest regard and followed all procedures. Hopefully his mind wasn't made up already and Diane could get him on their side.

"Mr. Lansing, are you ready to begin?" the judge asked.

"Yes, I am your honor."

"Then begin."

"Thank your honor. Thank you ladies and gentlemen of the jury for you time to do you civic duty for serving on his trial. I hope that we do not take too much of your time and you can come to a speedy decision during deliberation. I want to start out by telling you that Jason Morgan is a trained killer. He is known as Sonny Corinthos' right hand man, his enforcer, if you will. He is a skilled marksman who is also heartless. I am here to prove to you today that this man," Ric points to Jason sitting at the defense table, "Jason Morgan did indeed kill Lorenzo Alcazar and left his daughter to grow up without a father," Ric took a pause, letting this sink into the jury. "Jason Morgan," he continued, "has killed before, and this is your chance to put him away so no more people can die at his hand. It could only be a matter of time before someone you know could be hurt by Mr. Morgan, either intentionally or unintentionally. Jason Morgan has a long and growing police record and it is our job to put an end to Jason Morgan's ability to harm out fine city. I will prove to you all that Jason Morgan murdered Lorenzo Alcazar with premeditation. Jason Morgan is a trained killer and it is now time to take him off the streets for good. Please, ladies and gentlemen, use what I show you in the courtroom to convict Jason Morgan of murder and put him in prison for the rest of his life. Thank you."

Ric walked back to his table feeling high. 'That was a great opening statement,' he thought to himself, "Diane won't be able to top that!"

Now it was Diane's turn to show Jason's defense. She got up from the table and began.

"Good Morning ladies and gentlemen, Thank you for serving on this jury and giving us your time. Now I want to tell you something that Mr. Lansing has failed to mention. Jason Morgan is being tried for murder, but where is the body?" Diane asked and paused for effect. "There is no body, so how can you be sure that Mr. Alcazar is even dead? In murder trials, there is a body, an autopsy, panels of experts to prove how a person died and even how it occurred. Here, we do not have that." Diane paused. "There is no body, there is no DNA evidence and there is no way to prove that Jason Morgan killed Lorenzo Alcazar. How can someone be convicted of a crime, that we are not even sure occurred. Mr. Lansing has a lot of nerve charging Jason Morgan with a crime that will certainly be hard to prove. There is a lack of evidence to prove anything about my client. I will prove to you that a murder trial can not occur without a body and without evidence. Jason Morgan is innocent of killing Lorenzo Alcazar. Thank you."

That was it, opening statements, over.

Opening statements, Diane 1, Ric 0.

'This is going to be a long day,' Ric thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Chapter 8****:**

'Opening statements went well,' Diane thought to herself as she made her way into court for day two. 'All I have to do is disprove all of Ric's theories and show that without a body we can not be sure that anyone, even Mr. Alcazar is dead, piece of cake!'

Ric's witness list was somewhat short, Diane would have thought he would have a longer list, but the people he did list could be hard to handle.

Ric's first witness was Skye. She was Lorenzo Alcazar's wife and mother to his child. She just went through her events of the day Alcazar was murdered; little did everyone know the role she played in her own husband's murder. Jason was thankful she didn't crack under the pressure.

Ric's next witness was Lucky Spencer, the lead detective on Alcazar's murder (which could also be called just a missing person's case). He stated his position in the PCPD, and his credentials. Ric only had a few simple questions for him. Diane, however, had more to prove with Lucky Spencer on the stand.

"Detective Spencer, isn't it true that last summer you were addicted to pain medication?" Diane asked.

"Yes, that's true, but I went to rehab and have been clean and sober for 6 months now."

"Congratulations detective. What is your relationship to Mr. Morgan?"

"I don't," Lucky said.

"Isn't it true that your wife, Elizabeth Webber, is friends with Mr. Morgan?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Isn't it also true that you and Mrs. Spencer are getting divorced and that she is currently living with Mr. Morgan?"

"Yes, that's what I understand."

"So could it be possible that you are holding a grudge against Mr. Morgan because he and your soon to be ex-wife are friends and you do not like Mr. Morgan?"

"No, I do my job and I do not let my personal feelings affect my job."

"Isn't it true that you and Mr. Morgan have gotten into a few fights over Ms. Webber?"

"Yes," Lucky said knowing where this questioning was going.

"You have also arresting my client on numerous occasions, none of which stuck?"

"Yes."

"So, Detective Spencer, if you noticed a fellow officer too close to a case in which his ex-wife was friends with a person under trial, do you think it would be appropriate for them to be on the case?"

"No, I don't."

"Then why are you on this case Detective?"

"Because I want to make sure that Jason Morgan get's behind bars and stays there for the rest of his life."

"No further question's your honor."

The rest of Ric's witnesses were all experts on missing persons/murder's and the trails people leave and how it is unlikely Lorenzo Alcazar is still alive and that he is most likely dead.

Now it was Diane's turn to call witnesses to support her client.

First was his sister Emily, she stated their relation and Jason's behaviors and how great person Jason was, also how great Jason was with Elizabeth's two children.

Next was Jason's mother, Dr. Monica Quartermaine, she also showed how generous and kind Jason was.

Next Diane called a witness which no one was expecting, an official for international banks; Mr. Stephen Herbst was called to the stand.

"Mr. Herbst, can you please state for the court you occupation and the main tasks of your position?" Diane asked.

"I am an international banking monitor. I monitor accounts of people who live in numerous residences around the world, such people that work for an international company and travel back and forth; I make sure their accounts are not used by anyone other than themselves, as it is easy to steal identities of people traveling internationally."

"Thank you Mr. Herbst. Now what can you tell us about Mr. Alcazar and his bank accounts?" Diane asked.

"Lorenzo Alcazar has many bank accounts around the world, mostly in Venezuela, his permanent residence, a few in the United States and a couple in Switzerland. He owns homes in all of these places, which allows him to hold accounts in each country."

"Thank you, can you tell us anything about the activity of Mr. Alcazar's accounts?" Diane asked.

"What I can tell you is that up until the Port Charles police department believe Mr. Alcazar was murdered, his accounts in the United States were active, now they are not, however one of his other accounts has currently been active, unfortunately because of our privacy agreements with all of our clients, I am not able to tell you where."

"That is alright Mr. Herbst, thank you for your time."

Ric did not know what to do with this witness. How could I possibly prove this man wrong? If he said Alcazar was accessing his accounts, I can not ask him any questions that will not hurt the prosecutions case.

Closing arguments were nothing shy of Ric and Diane ripping each other's cases apart and with that the jury went into deliberate, on a Friday after lunch, there wasn't going to be a verdict that day…it was going to be a long weekend.

After closing arguments, Jason went home to find the penthouse empty, or so he thought. He went into the Kitchen and got a beer and just sat on the couch. Elizabeth was upstairs getting ready when she heard Jason come home; she finished and quietly went down the stairs, and snuck up behind Jason.

"Go upstairs, Shower and change quickly, I'm taking you out," was all Elizabeth said.

Jason turned around and was suddenly unable to speak. Elizabeth was in a beautiful purple silk dress that hung on her every curve.

"Where are the boys?" he was finally able to choke out.

"They are with Emily, Nikolas and Spencer for the night, now hurry!"

"Why don't we just stay here and I can look at you in that amazing dress all by myself," Jason suggested.

"If I hadn't already made plans for us, I would say yes, but we have time to keep so let's go, hurry!" Elizabeth laughed.

That night Elizabeth took Jason to a nice, quiet, small restaurant on the edge of town that Jason hadn't been to before, he didn't even know it existed. Jason even asked Elizabeth to dance. Elizabeth then took Jason to the Metro Court; she reserved a suite for them for the night.

"Elizabeth, what are we doing here?" Jason asked.

"I thought we could use a night to ourselves, and here, no one will bother us and we can order room service, we don't even have to get out of bed," Elizabeth said as she went to the desk to get the key.

Once they arrived in the room, Jason and Elizabeth found a bottle of chilled champagne and candles lit all over the room, the perfect setting for a romantic evening.

"Elizabeth, are you sure about this…I mean we don't have to stay here."

"Jason," Elizabeth said as she walked closer to him, "I want to stay here to night," she continued to get closer to him until her face was just millimeters from his, "we are going to stay here tonight and have a good night," Elizabeth finished and kissed him with passion.

"Mmmm," was all Jason could respond to Elizabeth's advances.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure," Elizabeth said as she backed up and unzipped her dress, it fell to the floor.

Elizabeth was left standing in a black strapless bra and a barely there black thong. Jason couldn't believe what he was seeing. Elizabeth walked toward Jason, never breaking eye contact. She slipped off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. Elizabeth and Jason were just getting lost in each other's eyes, saying nothing and yet everything at the same time.

Once Elizabeth got Jason's shirt off he kissed her feverishly. He proceeded to move them toward the bed. He laid her down ever so gently and kissed down her neck. Elizabeth almost couldn't take it and rolled them over so she was on top. Elizabeth unbuckled his pants and went to the end of the bed and pulled off his pants and boxer briefs all at the same time. She climbed back on the bed and on top of Jason. He made quick work of removing her bra and threw it to the side. The last barrier between them was quickly removed.

Jason made sweet love to Elizabeth, the first time. It was rough and demanding the second time as Elizabeth said "I'm not a china doll Jason, I'm not going to break," and he took her hard and fast. After a short nap they kept going at it, all night long.

Jason woke up first at 7 in the morning. For a while he just laid with Elizabeth snuggled up next to him and watched her sleep. He finally was able to get out of bed without waking her up and went to the other room. He ordered them room service and then went to take a shower.

Elizabeth woke up as Jason was walking out of the bathroom.

"Good Morning," she said groggily.

"Good Morning," he smiled back, "I ordered us breakfast; it should be here any minute."

"Good, I'm starving."

"I bet you are," he jokingly replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Chapter 9****:**

The next few weeks went by without a hitch for the Webber-Morgan family. Today Elizabeth was actually going to meet with Emily to start planning the wedding. Elizabeth and Jason had already decided on a wedding date: September 12, 2008. Jason and Elizabeth had also decided that the wedding was going to be very small because they each only had a few friends and family and it was for the two of them more than anything else. So, she and Emily had just two months to plan the perfect wedding.

Knock, knock on the penthouse door.

"Ms. Webber, Ms. Quartermaine is here to see you."

"Thanks Max, let her in."

"Hey Elizabeth, How's it going?"

"Well between trying to get the boys ready and just picking up after everything and Jason not being home it's been a handful," Elizabeth said as she changed Jake on the floor and then put on his shoes.

"Where's Cam?"

"He's still upstairs watching Chuggin' Charlie. Actually, would you mind getting him and his shoes and bringing him down here?"

"No problem."

"Thanks."

A half hour later the two women and two children were on the way down to the parking garage. Elizabeth dropped the boys off at her Grams and she and Emily were off to the Metrocourt to have lunch and plan the wedding.

"Where do you want the ceremony to take place?" was Emily's first question.

"That's the thing, I don't know where. Some place that means something to us."

"Well I would suggest Jake's, but that I don't think will be appropriate," Emily laughed.

"Not for the ceremony," Elizabeth trailed off, "what about vista point, on the bridge?" Elizabeth suggested hopeful.

"That's interesting, why Vista Point?" Emily asked.

"Jason and I had a few intimate moments there and we've talked there a lot, and it means something to us. I can't explain it, but whenever we go out on Jason's bike we always end up there and it's like its where everything fell together for us. I don't know, does that sound silly?"

"Definitely not. If that's where you want to have the ceremony than that's where it will be, we just have to make sure that we can; I'll go down to city hall and make sure its okay."

"Thanks Em, you're the best!"

"Okay, so that's decided what about the reception? If it's just going to be maybe 20 people, we don't need any place big."

Both Emily and Elizabeth sat there for a few minutes thinking.

"What about Wyndamere?" Emily asked.

"No, I don't want to have to take a boat and no offense, but it's kind of gloomy for a wedding."

"None taken, I agree with that," Emily said.

"I don't want to have it here, at the Metrocourt, and there is really no place in town to have it," Elizabeth said with no hope of finding a place.

"What about that new place just outside of town, actually I think it's on the way back from Vista Point, what's it called?"

"Oh, I know what you're talking about; Windmill or something?"

"Yes! That's it. I'll call and make an appointment to go look at it tomorrow. That sound good?"

"Yes, that's fine. I already know the colors and flowers I want. It's just a matter of making the guest list."

"Alright, who do you want to invite?" Emily asked.

"Well, you and Nikolas of course. Robin and Patrick; Monica; Sonny and Kate; Lainey, Kelly, and Gram. I think that's it. I know Jason doesn't want any of the Quartermaine's there and I don't want any of the Spencer's, so that sounds good."

"Okay, so all we have to do is find a place and get everything ordered. No problems, we can do this in no time."

"Thanks Em! Since we're here, I have a question for you."

"Sure, anything."

"Well, since you are my best friend and Jason is your brother, would you be my maid of honor?"

"Of Course! I would be honored; and if you didn't ask me, I wouldn't come! Hahaha!"

"Thanks Em, you're the best friend any girl could have," Elizabeth hugged Emily and they left the Metrocourt to go get the boys.

Little did the women know someone was watching them the entire time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

**A/N:**

Sorry for the long delay and the short chapter but I have been having little inspiration for writing this story and I am having some writers block so I will try and keep up, but if anyone has some good ideas, don't hesitate to send them to me!  Thanks!

**Chapter: 10**

He was in hiding. No one was to know he was still alive. He was using his contacts to remain hidden because the last thing he needed was Jason Morgan finding out he was still alive before the time was right.

He walked along the docks of Port Charles unnoticed. No one looked in his direction and he wasn't looking for attention. He walked by Elizabeth Webber's old studio, the one she once called home and the place where she nursed Jason Morgan back to health numerous times. It was all part of his plan. He was back in Port Charles to take back everything that was his.

**Morgan/Webber Penthouse**

Elizabeth was playing with the boys when Jason walked in the door. He was so happy to finally becoming home to his family everyday.

"Hey," Elizabeth greeted him while she still sat on the floor with Jake between her legs and Cam sitting next to her playing with his trains.

"Hi Elizabeth," he walked over, leaned down and kissed her, "How was your day? Hi Cam, Hi Jake!" He picked Jake up and sat on the couch.

"Good Emily and I got a lot done. You want to know where I picked to have the ceremony?" she asked getting up off the floor and sitting next to Jason on the couch.

"Where?"

"Vista Point! Just think, us getting married where we have so many memories. And we get to share it with the boys!"

"That's great Elizabeth, I couldn't think of a better place. But I don't really care where we get married as long as you become my wife."

"I know," Elizabeth sighed.

"So what's going on? How was your day?" she asked.

"Normal, nothing crazy or anything; nothing to worry about," he smiled at her.

"Good."

The rest of the day went by without a hitch for Jason and Elizabeth. They played with the boys for a while, had dinner at Kelly's and put the boys to bed, just like any other day.

**Warehouse District, Port Charles**

He was looking for a place. Something abandoned to take Elizabeth once he got her. Somewhere no one would look for her, most of all where Jason wouldn't think to look for them.

Zander was back in Port Charles. He found out Elizabeth had a son and he wanted his family. He also found out that Elizabeth had another son, Jake, but he also knew that Jake was Jason Morgan's son. That didn't matter to him; he just wanted Elizabeth and his son.

Zander had been back in Port Charles for a few weeks now and was laying low and trying to find a way to tell everyone he was back. It was going to be hardest on Elizabeth and Emily. They were best friends, and he had slept with both of them and had a son with one of them.

Little did everyone know what Zander was planning and how different he was then when they all knew him.


End file.
